promethiarpfandomcom-20200215-history
Weapons And Combat Explanation
This page is intended to explain PromethiaRP's new combat system. The goal is to alter combat so that it is extensible and useful beyond Minecraft's shoddily designed system. 'The initial problem' Minecraft PVP, at current, does not leave any room for extensibility to weapons. The best weapons are diamond swords with good enchantments. All other weapons are irrelevant. Therefore, creating interesting combat mechanics under this system is damn near impossible. For the Rogue to have a knife, his weapon must be as powerful as a diamond sword- otherwise, everyone will carry around a knife and '''a diamond sword. The goal here is to break up the tiers of items so that instead of different items representing different tiers, each weapon represents a different '''weapon type, which influences combat in its own unique way. Then, we will implement our own custom weapon tier system, so that each weapon type can be improved and ranked up in its own way. As a side effect of this system, diamond swords will not be the most powerful weapon. Levels > Equipment We want our server design to strongly favor levels, attributes and abilities to items. In Minecraft's current system, items are the only thing that influence combat. 'This mechanic is clumsy in the extreme. Instead, we intend to give each class a favored weapon, so that '''members of a class are encouraged to use the weapon their class came with, not just the pointiest sword that's lying around. ' New Type System With the old Minecraft tier system, weapons went like this '''Wooden Sword --> Stone Sword --> Iron Sword --> Diamond Sword Also Bows Everything else is useless Our new system proceeds like this: Wooden Sword: Club (Brute weapon) Stuns opponent on striking Stone Sword: Spear (Kensai weapon) Likely will become a throwing weapon Iron Sword: Sword (Knight weapon) Blocking reduces damage by more than typical Minecraft standards Gold Sword: Mace (Paladin weapon) Striking knocks enemies back more than normal. Diamond Sword: (Kensai weapon) Striking can create the effects of any of the other weapon types, or none at all. Shears: (Rogue Weapon) Is a knife in the texture pack. Can backstab players for extra damage Mage's Wand: (Mage weapon) Fires magic missiles at the expense of mana. Necromancer Scythe: (Necromancer Weapon) (Iron hoe) Leeches life from enemies. Priest Staff: (Priest Weapon) Deals increased damage to undead. Armor: Armor will reduce damage by a flat amount, based on it's Armor Rating. Minecraft's armor system uses percentage reduction, which will be disabled. Leather Armor: Leather armor will provide +1 AR base. It has no disbenefit, but is not as tough as heavy armor. Chainmail Armor: Also considered light armor, this will provide +1.25 AR base. However, spells will cost 25% more mana to cast. Iron Armor: Heavy armor, but not the heaviest. Provides +1.5 AR base. However, spells cost 50% mana to cast. Diamond Armor: Extremely heavy armor. Who would even make armor out of this? Provides 2 AR bonus Spells cost 100% more mana to cast and you take an attack speed penalty while wearing it. New Tier System Items and armor will have eight tiers. You can get drops from mobs, but you can also craft and buy them soon. Higher level mobs will have a higher chance to drop better gear. There will soon be extra worlds that you can play on that have another tier of mobs. Iron and metal items: Crude: All items are initially crafted as Crude. Base damage is 0.5 hearts per level and 0.5x modifier to armor AR bonus. Low Quality: Slightly improved. Base damage is 0.75 hearts per level and 1x modifier to armor AR bonus. Iron: Base damage is 1 heart per level and 1.25x modifier to armor AR bonus. Reforged Steel: Improved Steel is slightly better. Base damage is 1.25 per level, and 1.75 modifier to armor AR bonus. Dwarven Steel: Dwarven steel is much better, but harder to obtain. Base damage is 1.75, and 2 modifier to armor AR bonus. Damascus Steel: Nigh indestructible. 2.0 damage per heart. 2.25 modifier to AR bonus. Masterwork Steel: 2.5 damage per heart, 2.75 modifier to AR bonus Primogenitor Steel: 3 damage per heart, 3.5 modifier to AR bonus Leather and nonmetal items: Crude: All items are initially crafted as Crude. Base damage is 0.5 hearts per level and 0.5x modifier to armor AR bonus. Low Quality: Slightly improved. Base damage is 0.75 hearts per level and 1x modifier to armor AR bonus. Well crafted: Better. 1 heart per level and 1.25x modifier to armor AR bonus. Honed/Toughened: 1.25 heart per level and 1.5x modifier to armor AR bonus Flawless/Toughened: 1.5 heart per level and 2 modifier to armor AR bonus Masterwork/Masterwork: 2 hearts per level and 2.25 modifier to armor AR bonus Mythril:2.5 damage per heart, 2.75 modifier to AR bonus Primogenitor:3 damage per heart, 3.5 modifier to AR bonus This document is still under review and will be adjusted as needed.